fishing_the_myriad_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Bei Feng
Bei Feng '''(北风) is a Main Character in the '''Fishing the Myriad Heavens '''Novel. Tired of the schemes and strifes of city life, Bei Feng finally returned to his hometown in the countryside. However, who would have thought that fate would play a huge joke on Bei Feng? All kinds of magical items and beings of the Myriad Worlds could actually be fished out of the '''Ancient Well in his yard! Even a chicken reeled out of the well ended up chasing Bei Feng all over the yard and beating him black and blue... speechless and aggrieved, he asked the Heavens: if, that day, I’d fished out a dragon instead of a chicken, what would’ve happened to me?! History Appearance His height was only around 1.8 meters, and this was also an effect of incredible will on his part. He had a very plain and ordinary face, but when framed against his deep and charming eyes, Bei Feng's appearance was one that was rather unforgettable. Progress Possession Treasure : Eternal Arctic Frost (Ch-27)'' * '''Grade - Grade 2 Treasure * '''''Origin - Myriad Heavens * Description '- ''Cast from frost iron and refined gold, weighs 3,600 jin! Able to slice through metal like mud. The spear comes with inherent Frost Qi and can be bound to owner through blood. Can be kept within the owner's body. 'Thunder Pulse Pearl '(Ch-33)'' * Grade '- ''Grade 2 treasure * ''Origin '- Myriad Heavens * Description '- ''Consumable. Once activated, it will result in a complete devastation in a radius of a hundred zhang. The usage method is simple, but it can only be used once. This is an indispensable protective item any self respecting person should have, whether they be staying at home or going out on journeys and trips. This item is also excellent for killing and looting purposes. ''Book of Spiritual Contract (Ch-44)'' * ''Grade '- ''Grade 2 treasure * 'Origin '- Myriad Heavens'' * Description '- ''Collect a drop of heart essence blood and drip it onto one of the empty pages of the book to gain complete control over the blood’s owner, turning them into a spirit slave. The spirit slave will not be able to resist or betray your orders, and a single thought can decide their life and death. Currently available slots: 12 ''Scales of The Black Dragon (Ch-53)'' * ''Grade '- ''Grade 2 treasure * 'Origin '- Myriad Heavens'' * Description '- ''This is the abdominal scale armor of a black dragon. It has a shocking defensive strength, with the ability to withstand the force of a thousand jin! It is also able to reflect ten percent force of all incoming attacks. ''100% Tianmu Silk Woven Clothing (Ch-75)'' * ''Grade '- ''Grade 3 treasure * 'Origin '- Myriad Heavens'' * Description '- ''This material is impervious to swords, spears and other weapons, and even to fire and water! Additionally imbued with self-cleansing utility. ''Top Grade Medicinal Cauldron (Ch-80)'' * ''Grade '- ''Grade 3 treasure * 'Origin '- Myriad Heavens'' * Description '- ''Incomplete set. This cauldron had been used to refine countless pills and medicine. As time passed, medicinal essence had been absorbed by the cauldron, allowing it to have twice the success rate when refining medicinal pills of Grade 4 and below. ''Ripper Robot (Ch-128)'' * ''Grade '- ''Grade 3 treasure * 'Origin '- Myriad Heavens'' * Description '-''The body of this robot is made with the specially developed material of fusion alloy and memory metal in accordance to extremely harsh standards! Its a close-ranged combat robot, a master fighter! This robot possess the most basic form of intelligence. Its database holds a hundred thousand types of combat techniques which can be adapted to every situation in a melee contest! Also contains a beginner level martial art, the Grand Stele Hand ''Demon Slayer Robot (Ch-128)'' * ''Grade '- ''Grade 3 incomplete treasure * 'Origin '- Myriad Heavens'' * Description '- ''Damaged. Can be repaired! ''Flying Dagger (Ch-143)'' * ''Grade '- ''Grade 4 treasure * 'Origin '- Myriad Heavens'' * Description '- ''This is a weapon forged with Geng Gold. It has the all-conquering attribute, and can be controlled with Mental Power and Magic Power. It can approach without casting a shadow and leave without leaving a trace. It can also easily behead anything within the user's mental and magic power's range of perception! The Flying Dagger is imbued with 18 different kinds of magic formations. Contains a sliver of spiritual intelligence; Can be bound with blood and kept in user's body. * Upgraded and renamed as Soaring Rainbow. Ch 314 ''Spatial Ring (Ch-143)'' * ''Grade '- ''Grade 4 treasure * 'Origin '- Myriad Heavens'' * Description '- ''A world within a flower, Mt Meru and the mustard seed! 1 This is a miraculous accessory made from Spatial Crystals. Has a space of 30 cubic meters! Can be bound by blood. Note: This Spatial Ring cannot store living things! ''Pill Refining Manual (Ch-181)'' * ''Grade '- ''Grade 4 treasure * 'Origin '- Myriad Heavens'' * Description '- ''Contains the complete pill refining legacy from pill apprentice to 3 star alchemist! Also contains nine sets of pill formulas ''Right Wing of the Celestial Snow Ridge Eagle (Ch-181)'' * ''Grade '- ''Grade 7 treasure * 'Origin '- Myriad Heavens'' * Description '- ''The Celestial Snow Ridge Eagle's right wing can be directly fused into the host's back. ''A World Within A Flower' (Ch-255) * Grade '- ''Grade 7 treasure * ''Origin '- Myriad Heavens * Description '- ''A small world created by the Sealed Emperor capable of expanding continuously with time and ample Heaven and Earth Ling Qi ''Evil Intent of the Sealed Emperor (Ch-255)'' * ''Grade '- ''Grade 7 treasure * 'Origin '- Myriad Heavens'' * Description '- ''The evil intent of the Sealed Emperor was absorbed by the Peach Tree and bred through tens of thousands of years into a unique lifeform. This lifeform embodies all the negative emotions of the Sealed Emperor! The Evil Intent was recently born, and is a Grade 5 lifeform ''Volcanic Boulder (Ch-279) * Grade '- ''Grade 1 treasure * 'Origin '- Myriad Heavens'' * Description '- ''A boulder refined within a volcano for thousands of years. Can be used to craft weapons. ''Yin Gathering Metal (Ch-296) * Grade '- ''Grade 8 treasure * 'Origin '- Martial King Tomb'' * Description '- ''This is a godly material capable of gathering Yin Qi. When placed with a corpse, it can ensure that the body will not decompose for tens of millions of years! The body will instead be strengthened under the effects of the Yin Qi's infusion! ''Technique & Skills Cultivation Technique : Minor Illumination Breathing Technique (Ch-9)'' * ''Grade '- ''Grade 1 Cultivation Technique * 'Origin '- Myriad Heavens'' * Description '- ''absorb the first rays of the rising sun; persistence for a long period of time will result in the casting off of one’s old self and complete remoulding of the body ''Minor Dark Sky Breathing Technique (Ch-296) * Grade '- ''Grade 6 Cultivation Technique * ''Origin '- '' Martial King's Tomb' * '''Description '-''This is an advanced body cultivation technique to absorb essence of the constellations to temper a millennium indestructible body!